Late to the Meeting
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When Draco really doesn't want to go to an early meeting, Hermione distracts him and makes him late. Inspired by artwork, the link will be posted to my profile later today!


**Hello, Lovelies! Here is a drabble inspired by artwork by Bad Wolf, the link will be posted in my Profile! I hope everyone enjoys this and remember to leave me any comments, I like hearing your input!**

 **As always I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (In my mind)**

 **Late to the Meeting**

* * *

It wasn't very often that Draco woke up early, today happened to be one of those days. He sat in a chair by the window and watched as the light filtered through. "Ugh, it is too early to go to a meeting. I bet it was father's idea."

Hermione looked at him from the loo door and laughed before walking over to him. "This just means you will get home to us sooner. Before you leave, I had some ideas to make your morning better." She undid his tie and draped it around her shoulders. This lead to her unbuttoning his shirt and smiling.

"Mmm I may like your idea of a distraction, come closer Love." He held her hand and looked up at her, as she sat on the armrest of the chair. "Take your robe off, let me look at your gorgeous body."

She opened her robe and slid it off of her shoulders, the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know. "Close your eyes Draco, just relax." Hermione moved, so she was in between his legs and on her knees. She unzipped his zipper and pulled his pants down, "I see someone is happy to see me." She grinned and lowered her face until she placed her lips and tongue on the tip of his hard cock.

Draco held onto her hair as she slowly took him into her mouth, making sure not to go too fast. His hands made their way to her the back of her neck, and he held her tight. "Fuck Hermione, you need to stop unless you want me to release in your mouth." He threw his head back as she stopped what she was doing and stood up.

"We wouldn't want you to be finished yet, now would we?" She smirked and took his hand as he led them to the bed. Hermione was pushed to the bed and giggled at the determined look on his face while looking at the time.

"Damnit Love, why do you have to be so fucking sexy?" Draco crawled over top of her and kissed up her body as he went. When he landed on her chest, he popped a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked gently.

Hermione arched her back as she felt a tingling feeling start to form in her stomach slowly. She was used to multiple orgasms with Draco and knew he if kept that up, she would have one very soon. "Draco," She murmured as he moved to the other breast before lowering back down her body and kissed her wet pussy.

"Mmm you taste so delicious," Draco smirked before licking up her slit with his tongue and making her moan deeply. He licked her inside her pussy and made her wiggle her hips, trying to bring him closer. As Draco bit on her hardened clit, she screamed his name and fluids gushed into his willing mouth.

The look of lust in her eyes drew him back to her face before he leaned back over her body and kissed her urgently. The taste of her mixed with his saliva made her groan and moved her hips forward. He understood her message and slid himself inside her before thrusting in and out hard and fast.

The bed was rocking against the wall roughly as fucked her until she orgasmed a second time and pulled him with her this time. He shot his seed deep inside her and grunted as the waved of pleasure brushed over both of them. Draco looked at her after catching his breath and grinned, "Well my day all of a sudden doesn't seem so bad."

"My day most certainly got better. I love you Draco." Hermione kissed him quickly before standing up and rubbing her swollen belly. "It looks like we woke the baby up, oh well an early morning for all of us." She smirked and was pulled back to the bed by Draco.

Later that morning, an owl had gone out to his father informing him he would miss the meeting.

 _Father,_

 _Hermione wasn't feeling well this morning, and I needed to be here to comfort her. The baby was making her ill, Scorpius says hi, and he hopes you forgive his father. Please owl me all the details of the meeting. I will be awaiting your owl._

 _Draco_

They stayed in bed all morning making love until Scorpius decided it was enough and kept kicking her bladder. They laughed at the interruption and admitted that maybe it was time to get out of bed and do something productive finally today.

The End


End file.
